


As The World Caves In

by cupidsmagik



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Annus - Freeform, Annus is trying his best to comfort him lmao, Comfort, Ethan Mark Nestor-Darling, Gen, Grave digging, Hugging, Mark edward fishbach, Sulking, Unus - Freeform, Unus and Annus have like- a brother-ish relationship?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsmagik/pseuds/cupidsmagik
Summary: hah sad unus annus snippet go brrr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	As The World Caves In

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song “As The World Caves In” by Matt Maltese! The vibes from the song just made me want to make a something UA related.  
> This is also my first thing like- ever on ao3 so uh yeah poggers
> 
> (criticism is really helpful! if you have anything that could potentially make this better, please comment it! ^^)

November 13th, 2020

The gust of wind knocked the tactical shovel off of the tree it leaned on and to the ground, small pieces of dirt landing on Annus’ white shoes. They were in the forest, where they watched Mark and Ethan originally dig the hole. It felt almost nostalgic “Gah!” He yelped, shaking it off. The two stared down at the coffin. Half black, half white. They always knew this was going to happen, why were they hesitant? They were prepared. They already said goodbye to Mark, Ethan, basically everyone who even subscribed to their little experiment called a YouTube channel. “Remember the dance of Italy?” Unus spoke up, breaking the silence as he shivered in the cold air.

“Excuse me?” Annus asked in a soft tone, he was too caught off guard as he was thinking about who he forgot to say his goodbyes to.

“Remember the dance of Italy? Have we..have we actually done it?” He chuckled. Annus returned him with a smile. He needed something to cheer him up before he stepped into the coffin. “I don’t think so. Wanna do it now?” He suggested. Unus’ face lit up with happiness. It’s what he needed before he..well—died. He loved seeing him happy. It just made him feel proud. Although, before this they were complete strangers, he feels like more of a brother than a friend to him. 

Unus did a little jig before softly muttering the lyrics. “It’s the dance of Italy, oh woah woah woah!” He said, shaking his left leg. Annus laughed, joining in with the dance on the second line. This went on until the song was over, the two laughed it off and the silence returned as Annus continued to finish a bit of their eulogy. Unus opened up the coffin. There it was. It looked so comfortable, but in a sickening way. It made him want to puke.

Annus looked over at him, seeing as he clenched his stomach. Creases forming on the outside of his black suit. “You alright?” He asked, placing the small notebook he was writing it in down, “Christ. This feels so wrong.” He said, his grip getting a bit more loose. “What if I don’t want to go? I—I didn’t even get to say goodbye to Spencer. He wasn’t even my dog but god..” he spat. Annus’s hand reached to his shoulder. “Dude we have like,” he checked his watch. 5 minutes, shit. “Not much longer, just listen to me, please.” He begged, taking a glance at his watch for the last time.

Tears slowly fell down Unus’ face, he was going pale. He wasn’t ready, he just wanted a little more fucking time. The wind started to pick up, the black and white flower petals that laid beautifully behind the coffin slowly started to drift off along with the wind. Annus removed his hand from his shoulder and wrapped him in a hug. Unus’s hands were shakey, slowly latching onto the back of his suit. It’s like he clawed, making Annus grunt quietly. “I’m sorry.” Unus mumbled, his words muffled in Annus’ arms. All he returned to him was a nod, his eyes watered.

He wants to let go of him, but Unus seemed so helpless. He didn’t want him to feel like this, especially while this is all going down. He just wanted him to be happy. Annus looked behind Unus’s head and at his watch, 3 minutes. Oh shit oh fuck. Unus felt a few raindrops on the top of his head he broke away from the hug, looking up at the sky. It was getting dark. “Nonono..Annus, how much time do we have left? Hurry.” He panicked, “Three minutes, I didn’t want to tell you becau—“ He glanced at the watch once more. “Two.” He whispered.

The two looked at the coffin. It looked like they could fit together. Two head rests, two feet rests.

Annus rubbed the back of his neck, his fingertips scanned over the newfound goosebumps. The raindrops dripped on the shoulder blades of his suit. Fuck. He watched as Unus sat over the coffin, he rubbed his fingers over the engraved letters. One side was for him and the other side was for Annus. It looked just as Mark and Ethan commissioned it. Shame that it got a bit wet in the rain.

The water droplets danced round the petals of each black and white colored roses. He glanced back at his watch, 1 minute. Unus stood up, shaking his head to get the water out of his hair. “I think.” Unus sniffled, turning over to the slightly taller one. “I think I’m ready.” His voice shakey, he opened the coffin back up, taking his shoes off. Rain seeped into his shoes, coating he bottom in a few seconds. Annus was a bit confused more or less on how his tone changed so quickly.

He was just crying his eyes out a minute ago. Did he already make up his mind? Annus’ hair began to get more wet, going past the point of it even being called damp. He did the same as Unus, shaking his head to try and now get water inside of the already slightly wet coffin. He wanted to tell him that he was satisfied with everything they’ve done this year, but he didn’t have enough time to even tell him.

The sky got darker as Unus stepped foot into the coffin. Laying down on the black side of it, it had a pillow and everything. God, why did they have to make dying look like such a luxury? Annus climbed in next to him. Unus grabbed his wrist, checking the time. 30 seconds, 29 now. Before he let go, Annus grabbed his hand, he looked up at his face to find a few tears flowing down his cheek.

Unus tried to get out something, anything. He kept tripping over his words like a crack in the sidewalk. Annus had a small smile on his face, he looked like he was about to burst into tears like he did earlier. Unus tried to crack a smile, trying not to make him even more sad than he already was.

“Listen. I’m—I’m just happy I got to spend this year with you and-“

Annus sniffled. 10, 9, 8..

“You’re such a dork.” Annus chuckled, wiping away a few tears. Unus laughed, it wasn’t the response he was hoping for, but it was something he wanted to hear before they finally left this plane of existence as a whole. Then, silence. It’s like the Earth had stopped spinning, no sounds to be heard besides their own breath slowly getting quieter and quieter. 

It’s gone, it’s all gone.


End file.
